


Creepy Locksmith

by dontevergo



Category: Broad City (TV), Grand Theft Auto V, Snowpiercer (TV 2020), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontevergo/pseuds/dontevergo
Summary: Since I arrived in this city I have had some problems. One of these problems is the door to my apartment that has been broken for a while. But thanks to my best friends, I found a solution.•{If you don't know, Steven Ogg made a guest appearance on the Broad City series as a locksmith. So I was inspired mainly by that scene in which he appears, the events take place right after that. As I am a big fan of him, I thought: why not?}•
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Bump

**Author's Note:**

> I have written a few times but this is the first time I post anything, so if you like it please comment, I will be very grateful. (◍•ᴗ•◍) •{I don't speak english so forgive my mistakes.}•

I lived in a small building near an avenue. I am living there about five months after losing my job in my old city. The first few months in my "not so new apartment" were complicated. I didn't know anyone, I was literally alone in that city. But soon after, I met two neighbors who helped me with this move, Abbi and Ilana. They were friends who lived together, over time, we became indispensable friends. Fortunately, I got a nanny job thanks to Ilana who helped me. So, I worked every other day and had an excellent salary.

I was walking up the building's stairs with a huge paper bag that was full of the purchases I just made. It was heavy and I could barely get up a step without getting tired. Suddenly the phone rang, I quickly answered the phone.

\- Hey, (y / n) I have to talk to you, are you busy?  
Said the familiar voice on the other end of the line.  
\- Sure, Mrs. Hoffman, just give me five minutes and I'll call you back.  
I said breathlessly, trying to balance the heavy bag on one arm.  
\- Ya, yes dear.  
She finished.

I worked for Mrs. Hoffman for about three months, she was very sweet, kind, had two six-year-old twin children that I look after. She was married to a concessionaire manager, Mr. Mica Hoffman. Both have always welcomed me as a daughter.

When I hung up the phone, I quickly struggled to get to my apartment as quickly as possible. There were only a few steps to go. When I was on the bottom step, someone passed by my side and bumped into me, I almost fell off the narrow stairs but managed to hold on to the railing.

\- Shit! LOOK AHEAD! Do you want to bring me down or what?!  
I said angrily, trying again to balance the bag that almost fell.  
\- I'm sorry baby, I didn't see you.  
Said the man, he had a playful smile on his face, as if he had found the situation or my reaction amusing.  
I rolled my eyes and snorted.  
He came over and held his hands out to me.  
\- What are you doing?  
I said stepping back from him  
\- I just want to help, it seems heavy as hell.  
He responded by raising his hands in defense.  
\- I don't need to, thanks.  
I backed away again turning and heading towards my door.  
I could hear him smiling as he decided on the stairs. He had a toolbox in his hand.

When I got home, I sighed ready to face the next challenge. My door. It was too bad to open, I think the doorknob or the lock was broken. I had to make a big effort to open and push. As soon as I pushed the door open, it made a loud sound and I was pulled forward with the pressure. I fell on all fours with my purchases, my face was against the floor.

\- Fuck! fuck! fuck!  
I screamed through my teeth.

I was furious, but I got up with all my remaining strength and closed the damn door. I collected all the purchases that were on the floor and took them to the kitchen. "I need to call a locksmith" I thought. I also ended up remembering that I had to return the call to Mrs. Hoffman. I quickly picked up my cell phone and called her.

\- Hey, Mrs. Hoffman, sorry for the delay, I was solving a little problem.  
\- Alright dear. Well, what I have to say is fast.  
He replied gently.  
\- Okay, I'm listening.  
I said.  
\- So I'm going on a trip with the kids and my husband. I'll be gone for 15 days. I want you to come over to the house tomorrow morning so I can give you your payment for the week. I would take it to you personally but I'm busy packing up for the trip, I won't have time.  
\- No problem, I'll be there tomorrow.  
I answered.  
\- So that's it dear, have a good day, see you tomorrow. Bye.  
She concluded.  
\- Byee.  
I said and hung up the phone.

Finally a reason to keep me happy that day. I have a few days off and I still have money, is there anything better?  
That day, I cleaned my house and took the time to take care of myself. I took a long shower, washed my hair and painted my nails. A real spar day at home.

Ilana and Abbi had texted me that night, they wanted me to go to the snack bar on the avenue, which they both owned. So I got ready and went straight there.


	2. Psychopath?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your dear friends recommend a person, is she trustworthy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive english mistakes and don't give up on me. (^o^)

When I arrived at the snack bar, Abbi was sitting at the table in the background that was near the window and Ilana was behind the counter serving some clients. I went to join Abbi, she was concentrating on some papers and did not even notice my approach.

— This is a GREAT NIGHT to watch papers.  
I said loudly on purpose to scare Abbi.  
She jumped out of the chair in the fright, then began to smile when she saw it was me.  
— Oh my God (Y/N)! Do you want me to have a cardiac attack or what?!  
She answered with her hand in her heart, still smiling.  
— Well, you were so focused that I thought you should devour these roles instead of this snack.  
I said, picking up a fried potato from the dish and eating.

I sat down in front of her and watched her. I looked around, the snack bar was very busy.

— It's a lot of paperwork to solve that I'm already going crazy with all those numbers.  
She grunted flipping through the papers.  
— Do you want help?  
I offered myself, even if I did not know anything about it.  
— No, it's ok (y/n), thanks. Anyway, I'll finish it at home.  
She replied.  
— OK.

Ilana came to our table and joined us. She brought many more fries and soft drinks. I gave it room for him to sit next to me. Abbi stored the papers in the bag and began to eat. We talked about the week, work, bills. Anyway, lots of talk.

  
— So (y/n), tomorrow is my birthday and I'm thinking of eating here at the same time. I want you to come, obviously. And I invited Theo too.  
Ilana said nibbling on the potato.  
— Of course I come. I'm glad you warned, so I'll be able to buy your gift.  
I said presumably.  
— Uou!! Stopped around! You know you do not have to. Only your presence and the others is already everything.  
She replied a little ashamed.  
— Ilana cute, you're a love, I almost cried with your words.  
I said, cleaning the tear of lying.  
She smiled at my funny gestures.  
— BUT I want to buy something for you, do not dare stop me.  
I said with a playful smile.  
— All right, it's up to you.  
She replied with disdain.

We were walking on the street, heading towards the building we live. Abbi and Ilana were still talking about planning the party tomorrow night. When we were climbing the stairs, I remembered something. The FUCKING door.

— Damn!  
I cursed low.  
— What was (y/n)?  
Abbi said putting his hand on my shoulder.  
We arrived in the hallway and I leaned against the wall.  
— Nothing is just my door. She has the lock broken and I still do not know what to do. I mean, I want to call a keyring but at the moment I have no contact from one.  
I said thoughtfully.  
— Well, today is your lucky day. I have a number of one here.  
She scoured the bag.   
I realized that Ilana scolded Abbi, giving her a light elbow on her.  
— What?  
She asked Ilana murmuring, as if she did not want me to hear.  
— You're not going to give her that man's number, are you?  
Ilana answered, murmuring too.  
— But she needs an urgent keychain.  
— Ya, but HE did not.  
Ilana emphasized.  
— Hey, what's going on?  
I interrupted the two.  
Abbi looked at me and finally told me.  
— The number I have here is a keychain that came recently here to... to open the door of our apartment that was jammed and...  
I kept watching her talk, waiting for her to finish.  
— And Ilana thinks he's some kind of psychopath or something.  
She said at last.  
— He was fucking scary.  
Ilana said.  
I began to laugh at the statement of the two. They kept looking at me as if I were crazy, maybe I was...  
— Ok, I think you're watching many horror movies.  
I said still smiling.  
— (y/n) It's serious, you had to see that perverse look he had and the... mustache.  
Ilana said justifying.  
— Weeell and how much did he charge for the service?  
I asked.  
— $5, very cheap until.  
Said Abbi.  
— So give me this damn number and that's it. I urgently need to fix this door before she kill myself. Also, I do not want to spend so much money on a door lock.  
— Alright. Take here, this is the card with your number.  
She handed me the card. Ilana and Abbi looked at each other.  
— Thanks and please stop watching these movies, okay?!  
I said joking.

We laughed in the empty corridor and went to our respective apartments. When I went to open the door...

— OH, FUCK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor reader. Lol


	3. Locksmith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just reviewed so I decided to post. (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)

The next day, I got up early and went to take a shower. I had to go pick up my payment at Mrs. Hoffman's, so I had my coffee and went straight over there.  
Inside the taxi, already returning home I was wondering how I could spend these days on vacation.

Mrs. Hoffman was very kind as always, she paid me and even gave me extra money so I can have fun. I remembered that I had to call this locksmith, now that I already had the money, I could ask for your services in peace. I took the card from the bag and dialed the number.  
{CALLING...}

\- Locksmith, how can I help?  
a male voice answered.  
\- Good Morning. Well, the latch or lock on my door is broken and I need to change it urgently. You could come here at home as soon as possible, I have other things to do and...  
I spoke but I was interrupted.  
\- Oh! But of course I will, baby, whatever you want.  
The man replied, his tone was somewhat arrogant but I ignored it.  
\- Okay, my address is (y/h/a), close to the avenue... and how much is it to fix the door?  
I asked.  
\- It depends, sweetheart, I need to see the state she is in.  
He replied.  
\- Ok, I got it. So, I’ll wait for you at 1:00 in the afternoon, right?  
\- As you wish, sweetheart.  
\- OK bye.

Hung up the cell. I snorted feeling relieved, at least I was finally going to solve the door problem. What's this guy calling me with nicknames, I thought. Well, it doesn't matter, just ignore him while he works.

When I got home, after getting angry to open the door, I sat on the couch and fiddled with my cell phone. Today was Ilana's birthday and I still wanted to buy something for her, I just didn't know what. While I was lost in my thoughts of what to buy her, I heard a knock on the door. I looked at my watch and saw that it was time for the locksmith to arrive so I figured it would be him. I went to answer the door with a glass of water in my hand.

It was easier to open the door from the inside than from the outside but it was still complicated. I unlocked and pulled the handle, and as usual, it latches. I made a lot of effort to pull it but nothing opened. When I put as much pressure as possible I pulled hard. The door opened and the sudden jolting threw me back, I almost fell with my ass on the floor. Fortunately the locksmith held me so I wouldn't fall over. That idiot was laughing at me when he saw that I got all wet with the water I was holding.

That's when I looked at his familiar face.

\- Wow! It's good to come and see such a beautiful, wet woman waiting for me.  
He said looking me up and down with a sly look.  
\- COME ON... wait a minute... you ...  
My tone got so low that I thought he hadn't heard  
\- Yeah... it's good to see you again baby, how are you?  
He asked with such audacity. I looked at him for a few seconds, but I soon realized that he was still holding my wrist so I wouldn't fall.  
\- What's your problem?  
I replied angrily, letting him go.  
\- Calm down, I just wanted to help. I'm your locksmith, remember?  
He answered without caring about my tone.  
\- If I had known it was you, I wouldn't have called... but since you're here, start fixing that damn door.  
I said with all the authority I could keep. I turned and went to the kitchen to clean myself.  
\- Yes ma'am.  
I could hear him reply from the kitchen.

Idiot, I thought. I took a towel and dried myself. So that was what the girls were talking about. I should have remembered that... mustache. Anyway, but I didn't see anything scary about him, for me he's just another stupid idiot.

After I dried off, I went to the living room again to see if he was working. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms, watching for a few seconds. He had one knee on the floor and the other using it as a support while his hands worked on the door lock. I noticed his broad shoulders, fit body and sloppy work clothes. Strangely, his hair was styled, combed back and he had that funny mustache.

\- Hey! Are you still there?  
I was cut off from my thoughts when he waved at me. I hadn't realized I was still standing there looking at him.  
\- Sure, will you take too long?  
I asked trying to show indifference.  
\- No, but what the hell happened here?  
\- I don't know, it's been like this since I moved here, with time it only got worse.  
I answered.  
\- You know, I didn't want to take you down that day on the stairs.  
He said suddenly but he wasn't looking at me, he was still working on the door.  
I snorted remembering that moment.  
\- You didn't drop me but I almost fell.  
\- Ya. I'm sorry for this.  
He apologized? Really?  
\- It's all right.  
I said. He turned for a second and winked at me.

I nodded and smiled out of the corner of my mouth but then looked away from him. My cell phone started ringing in the bag, so I ran to answer it.

\- Hey Abbi, is everything okay?  
\- Yes, I just called to confirm the meeting between us for Ilana's birthday. Be there at 7:30, don't be late.  
She said on the other end of the line.  
\- For sure.  
I replied smiling.  
\- OK, see you later.  
\- Up until.  
I hung up.

I still needed to buy Ilana's gift, what could it be?

I already had some ideas, went to the living room and picked up a magazine that was on the coffee table. It had some catalogs of clothes, accessories, kitchen utensils and much more. I sat down on the couch and started leafing, looking for something.

\- You have a date today, right?  
Asked the locksmith.  
I looked at him through the magazine without understanding why the question.  
\- I'm meeting some friends, it's the birthday of one of them.  
I answered simply, not that I needed it.  
He was silent, but soon continued.  
\- Where will be the party?  
I looked at him again, studying where he was going.  
\- In a snack bar nearby.  
I said.

He said nothing more, just continued the service by whistling and humming a song. I smiled to myself seeing it, but it was weird. I went back to looking at the magazine for the present. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you found any English mistakes, I apologize again. •́ ‿ ,•̀


	4. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat intriguing. ⊙﹏⊙

After half an hour fixing the door, the locksmith finished his job. He put his tools away and got up. When I saw him standing, I stood up too, imagining that he was already finished. I went to the kitchen to get my bag.

\- I finished sweetheart, brand new.  
He told me with a smug smile on his face.  
I went to check the door to see and it was perfect. I felt relieved and happy with the job.  
\- Okay, how much do I owe you?  
I turned to him, rummaging through my purse to get the money.  
\- I would do it for free if I didn't need the money.  
He replied. I looked at him suspiciously and he was looking me up and down again. That same look and malicious smile was present on his face. I felt my cheeks burn so I looked away.  
\- How much?  
I asked simply.  
\- $14  
\- Okay, here it is.  
I held out my hand with the money and he was still looking at me, as if he expected some reaction or action from me.  
\- Thank you my dear.  
He took it and put it in his pants pocket.  
I opened the door expecting him to leave, when he passed me, I felt his cheap perfume enter my nose. For some reason, I liked the smell. I looked at him before closing the door and waved my thanks.  
\- See you soon baby.  
He said with a smile on his face and went off whistling.

When I closed the door, I took a deep breath trying to understand everything that happened. He was certainly strange, but not creepy. I was glad I didn't spend so much money at the door, I still had to buy Ilana's gift. I took my new keys and went out to look for something.

I passed a store that sold plants in pots, I remembered that Ilana likes nature and things like that, I decided to buy a cactus. I had a gift wrapped and it was beautiful.

When I got home, I took a shower and got ready to go out. I put on tight jeans, a V-neck tank top and my leather jacket that I loved so much. I chose to leave my hair down and little makeup. I took the wrapped gift and ran out of the house, I was almost late.

Arriving at the snack bar, I noticed the table in the back all set with a pink towel. On top were some snacks and soft drinks, in the middle there was a small but enough cake for our little celebration. Abbi was sitting there looking at some papers again, she didn't even notice, again, when I approached and sat across from her.

\- Having a lot of fun there, dear?  
I asked hoping she would look at me.  
\- Oh! (y/n), you've arrived. In fact, there is nothing fun here.  
She responded by looking back at the papers.  
\- I wonder... Do you want help with anything?  
\- No, that's fine, I'm finishing.

I didn't say anything else. I looked around, saw that the snack bar was full today. I took out my cell phone and checked the social networks. Soon afterwards, Abbi put the papers away and tilted her head back, feeling relieved at whatever she was doing.  
  
\- Finally.  
She said.  
\- Where's the birthday girl?  
I asked putting away my cell phone and looking around again.  
\- She's coming soon, I hope.  
She said with her eyes closed and head back in the chair.  
Suddenly a familiar voice came.  
\- Hey girls, did you start without me?  
Said Theo's voice.  
He was a mutual friend that we had.  
We greeted him and he sat next to Abbi.  
\- Where's Ilana?  
Theo asked.  
\- We are still waiting for her to arrive but I swear if she doesn't show up in five minutes I will eat this cake without her.  
Abbi said looking at the cake frantically.  
Theo and I laughed at her comment.

Luckily Ilana came and sat down next to me. I gave her the gift I had bought and she loved it. We celebrate there in our corner. Our table was full of laughs and random conversations. I couldn't be happier not only for Ilana's birthday but for the friendship I made with them all.

\- So (y/n), have you had your door repaired yet?  
Abbi asked.  
\- Ya, brand new.  
I smiled out of the corner of my mouth when I remembered it was the same answer that idiot gave me.  
\- And how was it with the locksmith?  
Ilana asked looking at me.  
\- It went well, he wasn't that creepy.  
I said bragging.  
\- Hmmm, so you liked him.  
Theo said, poking Abbi and smiling slyly.  
They started laughing at me and I just rolled my eyes trying to hide my embarrassment.  
\- You suck, you know.  
I said eating my fries.  
\- Speaking of the devil.  
Said Abbi looking forward with surprise in his eyes.

I looked back and Ilana did the same. When I saw what she was talking about, I quickly turned around and closed my eyes. You cannot be serious, I thought. He was there, the locksmith. Standing at the counter talking to the employee. He wore a black long sleeve shirt. Some buttons were unbuttoned, showing part of his bare chest, full of curly hair...sexy...WHAT?

— It's a little world, is not it?  
Abbi said indifferent.  
I was still trying to gather my thoughts without saying anything, but Ilana touched my shoulder.  
\- Is everything okay (y/n)?  
She asked.  
— Ya, I was just dizzy for a while.  
— Does the locksmith made you dizzy?  
Theo said mocking me.  
— Of course not.  
Of course I do, I thought.  
— Did you tell him anything?... what happened between you two?  
Abbi asked suspiciously.


	5. Guest?

\- What? What are you talking? There was nothing.  
I responded with disbelief.  
\- Ok, i just wanted to know.  
She said and raised her hands in surrender.  
I continued.  
\- I just... I-I talked to him while he fixed the door and...  
Everyone at the table was looking at me while I finished the story.  
\- And he was... cool.  
\- Cool?  
Ilana asked confused.  
\- Ya and only that.  
Why was I nervous?  
\- Shit! He's coming here.  
Abbi warned in a whisper with wide eyes.  
I didn't turn around, hoping it wouldn't make me more nervous. Everyone at the table straightened up as if nothing had happened.

\- Hellooo ladies and... sir.  
The tall man said when he approached our table. He had a winning smile on his face. His eyes met mine. My heart stopped for a second when he winked at me. No one said anything in surprise to see him there. I coughed a little and broke the silence.

\- Hey Good evening! It's a little world, is not it?  
I said the same thing that Abbi had hinted at before.  
\- You had mentioned about a snack bar nearby, I figured it would be this since it is the only one here.  
He said. Everyone at the table looked at me in surprise. I'm so stupid that I didn't realize that this was the only snack bar in the area.  
\- Oh ye-yeah!   
I said, the words hardly came out right.  
\- It's good to see you again... And you two too.  
He said pointing to the girls. The two smiled to hide their embarrassment.  
\- In that case, feel free.  
Said Ilana.  
\- Thank you, you are very kind.  
He said taking a chair and sitting at the table with us. He certainly thought that Ilana was inviting him to join us. Everyone was looking at each other without understanding what was going on.

Nobody kicked him out but they weren't happy either, he, on the other hand, didn't even notice anything, he continued eating and drinking as if he were a VIP guest or something.

Ilana got up from the table and took the keys from her bag.

\- Where are you going?  
Asked Theo.  
\- I'm closing the snack bar this afternoon.  
\- Okay, I'll go with you.  
He said.  
The two left the table and went somewhere in the back of the establishment. Abbi and I were still silent watching the locksmith eat the birthday cake. Suddenly he stood up, rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand.  
\- I need to pee, where is the bathroom?  
He asked, his mouth was still full of cake.  
\- Right there.  
Abbi pointed out.  
He went straight over there, I turned my head to look at him walking to the bathroom discreetly I noticed how great his ass looks on those jens. I bit my lip and tried to hide my blush.  
\- Did you tell him about the party?  
Abbi asked suddenly.  
\- No... not exactly. He knew when I was talking on the phone about this meeting of ours. He asked me questions and I just answered, I didn't know he was paying attention to what I was saying.  
I defended myself, but I was feeling bad about it.  
\- Oh God (y/n)! if I didn't know you.  
She said nonchalantly.  
I smiled a little, but I was still worried.  
\- I know, sorry, sometimes I talk too much. I hope Ilana doesn't get mad at me.  
\- No, I highly doubt it, you know how it is. Besides, this whole situation was very funny.  
We both laugh together.  
Suddenly, she stopped laughing and stared, signaling to me that the key ring was coming back.  
He pulled out the chair and sat next to me, where Ilana had been sitting before.  
\- (y/n) it matters if I leave quickly, I will see why they are taking so long. Be right back.  
Abbi said, she got up and ran back.  
Is she really going to leave me alone with him?

We were in an awkward silence. The only sound I heard was the music playing in the snack bar and my heart pounding. He reached behind my chair and played with my hair between his fingers. I looked at him and he was already looking at me.

\- You know... I still don't know your name.  
I said confused. Was it true, since I hadn't asked your name yet.  
\- Steven, pleased to meet you!  
He held out his hand for me to take. He had a devilish smile on his face.  
\- (y/n), nice to meet you!  
I took his hand backing up a little, but he turned mine over and placed a soft kiss between my fingers. His gaze never leaves mine. The touch of his lips was so contradictory to his physical appearance.  
\- My pleasure.  
He said with that damned arrogant smile. I rolled my eyes, but I smiled too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Steven's participation in the Broad City series is fleeting, he was only presented with an unnamed key chain. So I decided to give the character a name and by coincidence he is also called Steven. Am I creative or not?! (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)


	6. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is a little cheeky. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love dialogues. Anyway, we're getting somewhere. :)x

I noticed his eyes going to my mouth, so he started to approach me slowly. I stood motionless looking at him and his movements. Was he really going to kiss me? Do I want him to kiss me?  
Something inside me lifted me out of the impending trance and I moved away from him. I took my drink and drank. He laughed and I couldn't help but snort and roll my eyes again.

\- Are you all right, sweetheart?  
He asked looking at me with his head tilted a little.  
\- Great, I've never been better.  
\- Good, I thought you were going to pass out or something.  
He laughed mocking me.  
I pretended to be indifferent with his comment and took another sip of my drink, I kept mixing with the glass, trying to avoid his gaze.  
\- Do you work here with the girls?  
He asked finally.  
\- No. I work as a babysitter.  
\- Wow! So you like children.  
\- Certainly.  
I replied.  
\- Do you have children or are you married?  
He asked just for asking, it was obvious the answer but I knew what he was getting at.  
\- Without children. Without a husband.  
I responded with confidence.  
He said nothing but continued to watch me. I was getting more embarrassed than before.  
\- And you?  
I asked just for asking.  
\- Without children. Without a wife ... but maybe one day.  
He said that looking at me smiling out of the corner of his mouth.  
I coughed a little.  
\- How long has it been a locksmith?  
I asked trying to change the subject.  
\- Since I was very young. My father taught me everything I know.  
He spoke proudly of his father. I looked at him at last and he seemed to be lost in thought. His face was so expressive but I could see something beautiful about it.  
Then he straightened up and looked at me again.  
\- Why hasn't a woman as beautiful as you yet got married?  
He had to ask.  
\- Well, because I didn't find the right person.  
I answered.  
\- Why?  
\- Because ... because I don't know.  
Why haven't I changed the subject yet?  
\- Have you ever been betrayed?  
\- What? Why do you want to know that?  
I asked incredulously.  
\- Easy, I'm just making conversation.  
He made a funny face.  
\- Well, yes... I think in all my relationships. I was not very lucky. Maybe ... maybe I'm the problem.  
I know it was stupid to think that, but that's how I felt.  
He watched me for a while.  
\- I don't see any problem with you.  
He clearly highlighted the word "problem".  
\- If you think...  
I kept thinking, completely ignoring his flirtation.

Abbi and Ilana appeared and Theo also, as they approached the table, kept looking at me strangely when they saw Steven sitting next to me and very close.  
  
\- We closed everything and left.  
Ilana said.  
\- Ya, I was just waiting for you to come back.  
I said getting up. Steven also got up and headed for the exit, but he didn't leave. We all marched out of the snack bar.  
  
I said goodbye to Theo who was already leaving, Steven did the same, as if he already knew him in time. I thought his attitude was very funny, but I didn't say anything. We stood there waiting for Steven to say goodbye, imagining he was also leaving, but he did nothing.

\- Don't worry girls, I will accompany you at home.  
He said.  
\- No need to worry, it's just around the corner.  
Said Abbi trying to be polite.  
\- No, no, no. I insist. There are a lot of crazy people on the street at this time of night. Good girls need a bodyguard.  
He said smugly.  
\- All right.  
Said Ilana looking at me and Abbi with a frown.

On the way home there was a suspicious silence. It's a good thing we didn't live far and soon when we arrived Steven finally said goodbye. The girls just waved goodbye to him and entered the building. I stood there waiting for Steven to leave so I could close the front door.

\- So bye, see you soon.  
I held out my hand to him.

He quickly pulled me by the wrist and hugged me. My face crashed right into his chest. He was so hot and he smelled like the cheap cologne he was using before. His big, strong arms wrapped around my back and he rested his cheek on the top of my head. I couldn't move, I felt his heart beating as fast as mine. So I raised my hands and patted his back as affection. I closed my eyes and appreciated his unexpected gesture. I confess that I liked the hug. It was so warm and welcoming. It could stay like this forever. Steven released me and I already missed his touch. What the hell is going on with me?

\- Do you still have my number?  
He asked, his hand was holding mine.  
\- I have, I think.  
\- Then call me when you need anything. Just call me and I'll be here.  
He said looking me up and down like before.  
\- Okay.  
I said, I got rid of your hands and crossed my arms.  
\- See you soon, doll.

He said goodbye and left. He even looked back and blew a kiss with his hands. That made me laugh.

I went in and went straight to my apartment. There were so many things in my head that I couldn't understand. Most of them were about Steven. He had that arrogant and smug look, but at the same time he was so kind and gentle. Well, in his way. But I liked him, so eccentric and mysterious. I wonder if he's really interested in me or if he just wanted some fun. Whatever it was, I was going to find out, I mean, I don't even know if I'm going to call him. I should?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for watching, I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am. :)x


	7. Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but I promise that I will post the next one tomorrow. ;)x

A week later.

I didn't call him. Although many times I took out my cell phone and dialed the number, but I didn't call. The truth is that, since our last meeting, I couldn't help thinking about him and everything that happened. I thought if he wanted to see me again, he would come to me. He knew where I lived. But he didn't come. So I decided to let it go.

I was sitting on my couch watching some series with a bowl of cereal in my hand. My cell phone started ringing next to me, I picked it up and answered it.

\- Hello.  
There was no answer. I took my phone out of my ear to check the number, but none that I remember.  
\- Hi, is anyone there?  
I asked.  
\- I'm here, I just needed to make sure it was your voice.  
Replied the man. I knew at the time who it was.  
\- And are you sure now?  
I asked in a provocative tone.  
\- Oh yeah! I couldn't forget that sweet voice.  
He answered on the other side, probably enjoying my provocation.  
\- So how are you?  
I asked, letting go of my negative thoughts that I had five minutes ago.  
\- Better now, baby. Why you did not call me?  
I was silent for a moment.  
\- I... lost your number.  
I lied.  
\- Damn it! You don't know how you drove me crazy without giving me the news, I thought you forgot me.  
He said a little disappointed.  
I was surprised by your explosion. My smile instantly increased. I didn't know what to say.  
\- How did you find my number?  
I asked.  
\- I was checking the last calls and testing one by one until I found yours. I didn't want to show up at your place without telling you first.  
I was silent again.

\- Do you want to see me?  
\- You have no idea how much.  
He replied firmly.  
And now? Do I ask him out? Do I send him to my house? Do I send him to hell? What am I supposed to say?  
\- I'm home today... I don't intend to go anywhere. Would you like coffee?  
WHAT AM I DOING? My mind screamed.  
\- Certainly and very hot. I'll be there in half an hour.  
He finished.  
\- OK.   
I ended the call.

Coffee? Really? Well, one thing is for sure, I literally lost my mind. What will my friends think when they know I'm having "dates" with that creepy locksmith? Okay, this is the first "date", that time at the snack bar was... coincidence. This time it's real, a real date.


	8. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever watched this episode of Broad City knows what happened in the end with the locksmith. It was actually very funny. lol

When I ended the call, I ran to my room to change clothes. I was still in my pajamas. I put on a shot of jeans and a simple white tank top, in my hair I made a bun. Soon after, I went to the kitchen to check the cabinets to see if I had to buy anything but luckily I had everything. So I just had to wait for him to arrive.  


When the time came, I heard a knock on the door. I quickly got up from the couch and went towards her. I opened the door slowly, my eyes landed on the person on the other side who looked at me suspiciously.

\- Hi (y/n), is everything okay?  
Abbi asked, she looked worried too.  
\- Yes, why?  
\- Because that locksmith is down there saying that he needs to talk to you urgently. But the apartment manager did not let him in after what he did.  
\- What did he do?  
\- Didn't you know?  
\- No Abbi, what did he do?  
I was already getting nervous.  
\- The same day he went to unlock my apartment door, at night, he broke into the Miller apartment, probably to try to steal or whatever. But Mrs. Miller threw pepper spray at him and he ran.  
\- And how do you know that? Why didn't you tell me that before?  
\- I heard this morning, Mrs. Miller herself told me.

I closed my eyes and breathed as deeply as I could. I felt the tears wanted to come out, but I couldn't cry in front of Abbi. I opened my eyes determined to seek an explanation from him. I snorted past Abbi and went downstairs. I heard her shouting my name from a distance, but I ignored it.  
When I arrived, I saw many people gathered at the entrance door, I passed by them until I reached the sound of the voices arguing.  
I finally saw it. Steven and the apartment manager in a speech that didn't seem to get him anywhere. I approached and they both looked at me. I looked directly at Steven and he held his hands out to me.

\- Honey, I need to talk to you, please, you have to listen to me. Please.  
He practically begs, his look was desperate.  
\- I'm sorry (y/n), but your boyfriend is FORBIDDEN from entering here. For security reasons, I ask you to send him away right now or I will have to call the police.  
The apartment manager demanded. I stood there looking between him and Steven. My feelings overcame me and I couldn't hold back the tears any longer.  
\- No, please, I need to talk to you, I have to talk to her.  
Steven was screaming in despair at me and the apartment manager.  
\- Did you really do that?  
I whispered, crying.  
\- No, no, it's not what you're thinking, I can explain, just let me...  
I silenced him with a slap on the face. The action turned his face to the side and he put his hand on his cheek.

\- GO AWAY, I HAVE NOTHING TO HEAR FROM YOU. GO AWAY NOW!  
I yelled, pushing him away. He held my wrists trying to stop me from struggling.  
\- Please, just give me an opportunity to explain myself, please.  
He begged again holding me against his chest, his face very close to mine.  
\- LET ME GO! GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE.  
I screamed through my teeth.

The apartment manager and another resident took Steven by the arms and lifted him off me, they dragged him out into the street and left him lying there. I couldn't stop crying seeing that situation. My heart was filled with anger and pain. Abbi took my hand and led me into the building. Everyone came in too.

I was crying a lot, I sat on the couch and put my hand over my mouth to stifle my sobs, Abbi was sitting next to me trying to calm me down. When I became calmer, she crouched down in front of me and lifted my face so I could look at her.

\- Why didn't you tell me about him? Why didn't you say you were together?  
She asked me.  
\- Because we weren't together Abbi. There was never anything between us.  
I got up walking up and down with my eyes closed.  
\- Then why did he act with you that way? Why are you acting like this?  
\- I don't know, Abbi. I do not know...  
I rubbed my hands over my face to wipe away the tears that threatened to flow again.  
\- Please (y/n), don't tell me that you are in love with him?  
She snorted and stood in front of me, making me stop walking and look at her.  
\- Maybe... maybe... I don't know how I feel about him.  
She took a deep breath and held my shoulders.  
\- Look, I know you well enough to know when you're liking someone. There are days when you get weird and you always mention it in our conversations. (y/n), unfortunately, he is not the guy you thought he was. You don't have to blame yourself for anything.  
Abbi vented and continued.  
\- What he did was something serious, who knows what he wanted to do to you? The bastard was lucky that Mrs. Miller didn't report him to the police and she just didn't because he apologized to her.  
\- What do you mean he apologized?  
I asked incredulously.  
\- Well, she said she happened to run into him on the street and he apologized for what happened. Mrs. Miller believed him, but who's to say it's true?

I was thinking about what Abbi just told me. Did he really regret what he did? Not that it justified anything. I had to speak to Mrs. Miller, I needed to hear from her mouth.

Later, Abbi left and let me rest. But my mind was confused. I couldn't sleep, I just rolled over in bed. The flashback of what happened haunted my thoughts.

What if he repented? What really happened that day?


	9. Explanation

The next morning, I woke up earlier than usual. My eyes were swollen from crying. That day, I was determined to talk to Mrs. Miller about what happened. Deep down, I hoped that everything was a misunderstanding and that Steven could be innocent. But why do I still care about him so much, Abbi is right? Am I in love with him or is he just some kind of pointless attraction. Does he feel the same? Questions I would like to clarify.  
  
After I had breakfast, I left the house and stopped in front of the Miller apartment door, held out my fist to knock, but for a moment, I wondered if I really wanted to know about it.

"TOC TOC TOC"

Mr. Miller opened the door, he seemed unconcerned, as if nothing had happened.

\- Good morning neighbor, is there a problem?  
\- No. No actually, I want to talk to your wife, is she?  
I asked.  
\- Oh! Yes! you can come in, feel free. She is in the kitchen.  
\- Thanks.

I went into the kitchen and Mrs. Miller was drinking coffee at the table, looking at a magazine. She looked as carefree as her husband.  
  
\- Hi Mrs. Miller, how are you?  
I asked a little nervously.  
\- I'm fine, what a surprise to see you here. Do you need something?  
\- Actually, yes... I need to be sure of one thing.  
\- Sit here. What you want to know?  
I sat up and looked her in the eye.  
\- About what happened that day that... About that man who broke into your house. Why didn't you report him to the police?  
I asked, my throat was already failing.  
\- Oh! Well, because I didn't think it was necessary. I met him right after what happened and despite being extremely angry, I decided to listen to him when he asked me to hear what he had to say.  
She continued.  
\- He told me that that same day, he had lost his job. This distressed him because he had to send money to his mother who is very sick and she is all he has. Then he told me he went to a bar and drank a lot. I asked him what he was doing at my house and he told me that he was not sure but he remembered seeing a nice girl he had met and who lived in this building. He said he was so drunk that he went into the first apartment he saw and didn't remember much, just his eyes burning long after I threw pepper spray at him.  
She smiled counting the last part.  
I didn't say anything, just kept listening.  
\- I offered my help with his mother, but he didn't want to and said he would find a way. I didn't insist either. After that, he asked me for forgiveness several times and even cried.  
\- He cried?  
I asked in surprise.  
\- Ya, it was very funny.  
She smiled and continued.  
\- But why do you want to know about it? Do you know him?  
\- Yes, more or less. We had a... date once.  
It wasn't quite a date, I thought.  
\- Oh! Got it. And do you like him?  
She asked casually waiting for my answer.  
\- I don't know yet, but... maybe.  
I said ashamed.  
\- You should look for him, that man needs someone to give him a lot of affection and attention. He's a good man, I could see it in his eyes.  
She took my hand and stroked it gently.  
I nodded my head in agreement.

When I left the Miller apartment, I went over to my place and sat on the sofa thoughtfully. I took out my cell phone and checked my contact book. My notification bar was full of messages received, some from Abbi and Ilana but most were... from him. I opened some messages from him to see what he had written.

_"Forgive me, I'm an idiot."_   
_"I need to talk to you, please don't ignore me."_   
_"Please, just give me an opportunity."_

I closed my eyes with pain in my heart. I was so confused. Mrs. Miller wouldn't lie about something like that, she told me the truth and if she believed him, why wouldn't I believe?


	10. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I proofread it very quickly so MAYBE there is an english error. Enjoy, dear readers.♡

First, I was willing to talk to him. I thought a lot and made my decision.  
I'm going to talk to Steven, I need to look him in the eye and face the truth, even though I already know a lot of it but I needed to know not only about the events at the Miller house and his personal life but about his real interest in me. 

Second, I was in love with him, for some reason I ended up liking him a lot. In my entire life, I had never fallen in love with someone so fast before, nor did I know it was possible but it happened. I just couldn't get him out of my thoughts.

I also made the decision to tell my friends everything that was happening, they had to know.

*

I explained to them about everything that happened and what I felt. After they heard me, they supported me in everything I had decided, although they found the attraction I felt for the locksmith strange.

I was in the snack bar sitting at the counter using my cell phone. I texted Steven asking him to come over to my place to talk. He quickly sent a quick reply saying he was coming. I spoke to the apartment manager and managed to convince him to let Steven in.

After twenty minutes of waiting for him to arrive, I finally heard a knock on the door. I got up from the couch and went to answer it. He was there. He was wearing a black plaid shirt, his hair was a little messy and I noticed a dark depth under his eyes, a sign that he had cried a lot. Despite his sad look, a glow lit up in them when he saw me. He quickly approached me and wrapped me in his arms, like the first time.

\- Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me.  
He said quietly as he pressed his cheek to my head.  
I gently wrapped my arms around him too and hugged him as tightly as I could. I felt that same feeling as before. He still had that smell of cheap cologne...  
\- I need to tell you something.  
I finally spoke, when I lifted my face and looked at him. He looked concerned.

I closed the door and took his hand to lead him into the room. I sat on the couch and he sat on the coffee table, facing me. I could feel him looking at me but I couldn't keep my head up. His hands took mine and I finally looked him in the eye.

\- I didn't tell you anything, because I thought you would think that I'm some kind of pervert and that you wouldn't want to know about me anymore. I was afraid of never seeing you again ... but on the one hand, I deserved it.  
He vented.  
\- I already know the whole truth ... why didn't you tell me about the job and about your mother?  
\- I thought it didn't matter to you ... Besides, I would end up finding a way to work things out.  
He said looking away.  
\- I care about you Steven, more than you think.  
I put my hand on his face and caressed him. He leaned his head against my hand, closing his eyes, enjoying my touch.  
\- I do not deserve you...  
\- I want to help you Stev. I can understand all of this.  
I said.  
\- What did you want to tell me before?  
He asked suddenly.  
I took my hand off his face and placed it on my knee. My eyes strayed from his and suddenly I felt my cheeks burn.  
\- I... I...  
\- You?  
\- I think... maybe... it happened... I... I don't know when...  
I was very nervous, I didn't know how to tell him.  
\- What's the matter sweetheart? Am I making you nervous?  
He asked with that fucking smile.  
\- Shut up! Let me continue.  
I patted his arm and smiled out of the corner of my mouth.  
\- Go ahead, continue.  
He crossed his arms waiting for me to speak.  
I finally took courage and looked him in the eye.  
\- I'm in love with you.  
I continued. He was still looking at me with no apparent expression.  
\- You don't have to tell me the same thing if you're not, just... it happened and I couldn't help it... you're so stupid, how did I let myself be seduced by you? I...

I started chattering without really knowing what was coming out of my mouth with such nervousness that I felt it.

He suddenly shut me up when he kissed me. It was an unexpected kiss but as I had already imagined, his lips were soft and his mustache stuck out on my face as he deepened further. He held my face tight, his mouth opened asking for permission to come in with his tongue. When I felt his tongue traveling through my mouth, I let out a low moan and he smiled against my lips. I felt my body tingle with desire, the kiss was growing more and more intense and none of us dared to stop. My hands held his and then I took them to my waist and put my hands on his shoulders. Wanting to feel him closer to me, I took the initiative to sit on his lap. 

Finally we stopped kissing, I looked at him smiling. His face was a mess, both panting heavily.

\- You don't know how much I wanted it.  
He said trying to keep his breathing steady.  
\- Actually, I think I know.

We stayed there together for a while.  
\- Fuck! I'm in love with you too. I don't know what you did to me but it worked.  
He admitted. 

We both smiled and he allowed himself to kiss me again. This time, he held me firmly in his lap and I ran my hands through his sparse hair, stopping at the back of the neck. I rocked my ass against his growing erection and moaned a little loudly this time. I was satisfied when I realized how excited he was already, it made me want him even more. My tongue worked as much as his, wet and hot kisses that I had almost forgotten what that feeling was like. Suddenly he stopped the kiss and put his forehead against mine.

\- I don't know if I can hold on anymore baby, you woke up my old friend here.  
He said, his voice was hoarse and deep. His hands go up and down my back.  
\- I perceived...  
That's all I managed to say after laughing at his comment.  
\- So... I think we have a pending issue to be dealt with in the bedroom, don't you think?  
\- I think so.  
I replied, my voice almost breaking.

He lifted me off his lap and we got up. He took my hand and guided me to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last one and I'm looking forward to it. (*﹏*;)


	11. Body and Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - I tried at least. (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)

I knew what was going to happen. I wanted that more than anything. My whole body asked and screamed for him to touch me. At that moment, I wanted to be his alone.

Steven gave me all the confidence I needed, so surprisingly, I wasn't nervous. 

He went to the edge of my bed and sat down. I stood there in front of him with him still holding my hands. Predatory gaze from him traveled all over my body with his teeth biting his lips. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

Oh God! he was so hot.

He pulled me even closer to him, so that his face was face to face with the neckline on my shirt. He inhaled my scent deeply and closed his eyes smiling. I took both hands behind his head and started to caress him there. He groaned in adoration which made me smile my most charming.

\- Jesus Christ! Baby you smell so good.  
He said looking at me.

He dragged his big hands down my back, stopping at my ass, leaving a very firm grip there. I couldn't help it and ended up tilting my head back with a needy moan. He liked to tease me like that. Steven placed his lips on the skin of my cleavage and sucked lightly. I felt his tongue go up and down in that region. Consequently, my hands pushed his head so that I could feel the most of him. In a quick movement, he pulled on my shirt and my breasts bounced.

He looked at me, then at my exposed breasts and wasted no time. He sucked my right breast so well, running his tongue around. He did the same with the other. I couldn't help but look at him pleasing me. The sensation was incredible, the hair on the mustache made me shiver and at the same time it gave me a lot of pleasure, I didn't want him to stop. He pulled his head away and looked up into my eyes.

There was a lot of lust in his eyes.

\- Take your clothes off for me, princess.  
He asked.

I quickly pulled away from him a little and started taking my clothes off piece by piece. He propped himself up on his elbows on the bed, looking at me and watching me. In that position, I could see the bulge in his pants.

I pulled my shirt up at once, I was already without my bra. My eyes always connected to his just to see every reaction he had while I undressed. I turned my back on him and looked back, quickly took off my shorts in the most sensual way possible and rocked my hips in front of him.

\- Hmmm! You're playing with fire, babygirl.  
He said biting his lip.  
\- Do you like what you see, baby?  
I teased.  
\- Oh Yeaah! Perfect.  
I approached him and I leaned over to whisper in his ear.  
\- Take off my panties.  
I sent.

He wasted no time and pulled my panties down, leaving me completely naked. His hands were all over my body again. He kissed and squeezed everything he could. When his lips were running over my belly I felt my liquid go down between my legs. He noticed this and took his right hand down there. His fingers found my hard clit and he started making light circles on it. I let out a loud moan and started to move my quads forward, keeping more friction.

— Fuuuck!   
I couldn't help the uncontrollable moans that came out of me. I put my left foot on the bed next to him, so I managed to keep my legs a little more open. I felt him put two fingers inside me and then his mouth. His tongue massaged my clit from the bottom up and his fingers worked in and out. I could hear his grunts of satisfaction as he sucked me like an orange.

Steven increased his speed with his fingers, pushing me to the limit. I was already feeling my orgasm coming when he gave a firm hickey on my clitoris. With two strong thrusts, I came. I let out a long, loud groan and my head rolled back. He didn't stop until my body was calm again.

When I came down from the clouds, I took my foot off the bed and tried to stand for a few seconds. I still held Steven's shoulders. My eyes were closed as I tried to keep my breathing steady. When I finally opened them, he was looking at me with that same arrogant smile as always. His face was all wet with my sticky liquids. He looked so hot and yet so cute, like a child who just made a mischief.

I took his face and pushed my lips to theirs. The sensation of feeling my own taste in him excited me a lot. He made a point of running his tongue all over my mouth so I wouldn't miss anything.

After pulling my lips from his, I took him to the headboard and sat on his lap. I ran my hands under his shirt, taking it off. Steven had some tattoos on his body and arms. He also had a little hair on his chest, which was fucking sexy. I smiled looking at him and then came back with my hands touching every inch I could. Each touch of mine made his body rigid, for a moment I thought he was nervous.

\- Do you like me like that, babygirl?  
He asked, looking at me with a cheeky look.  
\- Well, very interesting... BUT I need to see a little more.  
I said, taking my hands lower until I reached the waistband of his pants.

I challenged his belt and quickly, I went down a bit and pulled his pants along with his underwear. Steven watched my actions, he sure loved to see me in charge. He looked at me and gave a hoarse laugh when he saw that I was looking at his naked body, especially his rock-hard cock.

\- I think now we can come to a conclusion.  
He said, still smiling.  
\- I think so.  
I replied with satisfaction.

I went to him again and gave him a quick kiss, then turned around. Steven already knew how I wanted things to happen, so he grabbed my waist and guided me to his dick. My back was pressed to his chest, he smoothed my belly, moving his hands up to my breasts. I tilted my head a little with the sensation of pleasure, I was already desperate to have it inside me.

\- Are you ready, sweetheart?  
He spoke in my ear.  
\- Yes Stev... Fuck Me!  
I replied breathlessly.

With one hand, he held his cock and the other was still around my waist. I pulled back slightly from him and placed both hands in front of on the mattress while lifting my hips to sit on his cock. When I had the first contact with him, I closed my eyes and bit my lip to contain an involuntary moan. He slowly entered me, filling me completely. I could hear him moan softly behind me.

I started to move back and forth, in this position, his cock perfectly touched my g spot. I started to moan a little loudly when getting a good rhythm. With each thrust, my back arched more. The sounds Steven made were the most glorious I could hear coming from a man. His grunts were as loud as mine. That's what I wanted.

He held my waist firmly with both hands as his hips were pushed forward, hitting my pussy fiercely. Obscene sounds from our connected bodies filled the void in my room.

\- Fuck! This is fucking good.  
I said between loud moans.  
\- Do you want to come on my cock, baby?  
\- Yeaah! Go faster Stev.  
I asked when I felt my orgasm approaching again.

He quickly wrapped an arm around me and pulled me up to his chest, then brought his other hand up to my clit, rubbing at the same speed as the thrusts that got stronger and stronger. I took hold of his arm, which was holding me firmly in his lap. He kept his pace fast, I was on the verge of coming.

\- I'll come baby.  
I said, my voice almost breaking.  
\- Come on, come for me babygirl.  
I ordered.

Just as he asked, I came instantly on his cock. I let out a very erotic and loud moan, my eyes and my head rolled back with the lingering sensation of pleasure. Steven still hadn't stopped his thrusts until he found his own pleasure. With my pussy pulsing and squeezing his cock, he came inside me. A loud, grotesque groan came from him as he came.

When our bodies relaxed a little, I got off him and fell down beside him on the bed. I lay on my back looking at the ceiling, still breathing hard. Steven sank slightly until he left his head on the pillow. I looked at him smiling and he looked at me the same way. We were both sweaty and a complete mess. He turned on his side and continued to look at me with admiration. Strangely, I blushed seeing him look at me that way.

\- You are so Beautiful.  
He said, his fingers were stroking my face.  
I couldn't say anything, just smiled back at him a little sheepishly.  
\- Really? So much you did in that room today that you could make anyone blush and you're like that because I gave you a simple compliment?!  
I rolled my eyes and smiled.  
\- Idiot! It's not that.  
\- Soooo?  
\- I don't know, it just... happens when you look at me like that.  
I explained.  
_ Oh! How do you want me to look at you, baby? You are the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever seen.  
My blush increased even more.  
\- You are very daring, you know?  
\- And you love it.  
He said smiling broadly.

Steven pulled me up and hugged me, giving me a kiss on the forehead. We talked about many things, but we soon fell asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the somewhat hot end. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I suck at story ends, sorry. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read it.❤️ I intend to post a One-Shot smut that I wrote about Pike in Snowpiercer. If you are interested, wait until my next update.

**Author's Note:**

> You won't have to wait long for me to update the next chapter, after all, it's not that big. Tell me if you liked it and I'll post the next ones.


End file.
